object_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Breath Mint
Breath Mint is a contestant on Object Invasion. He competed on the Mindless Mutated Mangoes, before being eliminated in Chilled to the Bone. Appearance Breath Mint is a green circular mint with a hole in the middle. Ep1 Early Development Breath Mint is a light green, filled in by a gradient. Episodes 1-2 Breath Mint's color is now less pale. Episode 3 Breath Mint's color is now less bright. Episode 4 Breath Mint's color is slightly lighter and he has lost his gradient. His lines are also thinner Episode 5 Breath Mint's color is slightly darker and now has thicker outlines. He also gains shading inside the hole. Episode 6 Breath Mint's color has changed and his side is now no longer has a line dividing the front and the side. Episode 7 Breath Mint is now a light shade of green. Personality He's a pretty crazy contestant, usually screaming random things. Coverage In Blending the Consequences, Breath Mint talks to Skittle, saying that she was purple. Skittle keeps telling him she's red, but he then says that she's yellow before flying away. When forming the teams, he ends up on the Dank Memes. During the challenge, he is sent with Button and Cup to go get chocolate from Walmart. Breath Mint suggests they buy Snicker Bars "and stuff", but the other two disapprove and decide to get Hersheys. Cup later returns to Lego, telling him that they tried stealing the chocolate, which resulted in Button and Breath Mint going to jail. They are both seen behind bars in the episode's stinger. In Don't Strike, Spare My Life, Breath Mint and Button are released from jail, and Button tells Breath Mint to annoy Lamp. Besides the intro, he is not seen for the rest of the episode. In Chilled to the Bone, Breath Mint is displeased when iPad announces that the team names are changing. At the elimination Breath Mint receives the most votes with a record of 127 votes. He asks why, but iPad just says he's eliminated and to say hi to OJ for them. Breath Mint refuses, but is knocked away to Limbo Island. When on Limbo Island, he asks OJ if he wants to jump in the water. OJ declines and tells him to get away from him, but Breath Mint kicks him into the water anyway, before screaming. Breath Mint is seen again in The Crate Outdoors, where he goes up to OJ and asks what's up. OJ just punches him into the water. Trivia * Breath Mint is based off from Mint from Object Terror, who also has a crazy personality. In fact, if it wasn't for the fact that OT Mint had googly eyes, the two would be near identical. * He might be color blind since he thought Skittle was purple. Though this could be disproven by him thinking she was yellow right afterwards. * Breath Mint is currently FusionAnimation's least favorite contestant on the show. Gallery to view the gallery.]] Category:Characters in Object Invasion Category:Armless Category:Mindless Mutated Mangoes Category:Eliminated Category:Crazy and stupid Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:2nd Boot Category:OT Category:Kids Category:Crazy and Stupid Category:Characters Category:Mean